changemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Timeline 1985 Changeman *The Gozma Empire begins an assault on Earth by attacking a platoon of Earth Defense Force soldiers. Five soldiers within the platoon of Yui Ibuki are struck during the battle at a point near their training ground where they were struck by a stream of Earth Force, as the commander had predicted. The five use the Earth Force to become the Changeman, new leaders of Ibuki's Dengeki Squadron. *Doctor Kumazawa, a traitorous Earth scientist, joins the Gozma in hopes of ruling the planet in their name while given the protection of young Rigel girl Nana, who was performing experiments for them. The Changeman free Nana from their grips, where she decides to further research the planet she was now on while Doctor Kumazawa is crushed by a giant lizard created from experiments on Gozma pet Gyodai. - *Sakura, a survivor of the angelic world of Merle, awakens her power and leaves Earth to find other survivors with the Merle Memory Doll. *Queen Ahames arrives on Earth to regain the trust of Star King Bazoo and assist in the Gozma campaign. *Nana undergoes the transformation into an adult with the emission of her Rigel Aura; the aura is intercepted by Ahames, increasing her powers. *The Changeman appear to defeat General Giluke, but he is thrown into a black hole prison zone by Bazoo before the team can deliver the final blow, seemingly killing him. *Ahames uses her new Rigel Aura-enhanced powers to seal the Earth Force within the Changeman. After being inspired by Commander Ibuki and other members of the Dengeki Squadron, the Changeman reawaken the energy within them at it's full capacity. - *Using the body of a dead Space Beast, Giluke transforms into "Ghost Giluke" to escape from Bazoo's prison. *Siphoning remaining Rigel Aura energy from within Nana, Giluke enhances and transforms himself into Super Giluke. *Gator's wife Zoori and son Waraji decide to remain on Earth until Gator finally realizes his true allegiance. Other Events * During an encounter with Princess Ial, Thief Knight Kiros becomes trapped within an inescapable Whirling Vortex. * Scientist Koji Yuki begins work on a stone with the power to restore plants and greenery after a disaster. * Ken'ichi Ota commits robbery and murder as he robs a bank, forcing an officer to pursue him for the next six years as part of his final case on the force. *Births: Urara Ozu (MagiBlue), Masumi Inou (Bouken Black) 1986 Changeman *Giluke gains Bazoo's permission to start sacrificing members of the invasion force, allowing him to transform his former allies into weapons for Earth's destruction. *Navigator Gator defects from Gozma due to the birth of his new daughter Kukku. *Adjutant Booba is killed by Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon) in a final battle meant to satisfy him; before his death, he frees fellow Gozma commander Adjutant Shiima from Bazoo's control, changing her back into the princess of planet Amanga. *Commander Ibuki is revealed to be a former warrior from planet Heath. *Queen Ahames is killed in a suicide attack to destroy the Earth Defense Force base. *General Giluke dies in a final attempt to personaly invade Earth on the Gozma flagship, the Gozmard. *Discovering a meteor approaching Earth hiding behind Halley's Comet, the Changeman and their allies invade the meteor, revealing it as Gozma Star, the true form of Star King Bazoo. With a combination of the allies of Earth, Heath, Rigel, Amanga, Navi and Merle, the Gozma Star is destroyed by the Changeman.